the_morpeding_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenaya 15
Tenaya 15 was rebuilt from Tenaya 7. She was made to become Venjix's newest weapon. Kilobyte worked on Tenaya 15. Eventually Tenaya 15 was revealed from the pit. Kilobyte: Excellent. Yes. General Crunch: That's Generation 15. I'd say a 10 is more like it, if you know what I mean. General Crunch laughed. Kilobyte: Satisfactory work, if I do say so myself. But far from perfect. Venjix: This new weapon only needs one more thing - a mission. Tenaya 15 is sent into the city. General Shifter is battling the Rangers. General Shifter has Red Ranger under his control. Red Ranger is about to fire at the rest of the Rangers. Instead Tenaya 15 fires at General Shifter, causing a small explosion. General Shifter is knocked to the ground and loses his control panel. The control key is knocked out of Red Ranger, which means he is no longer under General Shifter's control. After the Rangers make sure Red Ranger is okay, they look around to see the source of the explosion. Tenaya 15 is watching them as they spot her. Black Ranger races up to her, demorphing on the way. Dillon turns her around and is stunned, along with the rest of the Rangers to see circuitry on her face. Dillon had called her Tenaya and Tenaya 15 responds by telling him that she is Tenaya 15. Dillon tries to convince her that she is his sister. Tenaya 15 does not listen. Tenaya 15 knocks Dillon down and tells them Venjix will rule the world before flying away. Tenaya 15 returns to Venjix's palace. Tenaya 15 enters a small stand, which keeps her charged up. The stand is in Venjix's chambers. When she is in the stand, her eyes are close and her head is bowed. After awhile, Tenaya 15 wakes up and leaves the stand. Tenaya 15 is followed by an attack bot. Venjix had just given her her next mission. Something Kilobyte is not too happy about. The attack bot begins it's attack on the city. The attack bot is joined by several Grinders. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Summer battle the Grinders. Dillon is hiding waiting for Tenaya 15 to show up. Tenaya 15 finds him first and knocks him to the ground, asking him if he is looking for something. Dillon tries once more to convince Tenaya 15 of who she is. Tenaya 15 doesn't listen, and knocks out the blaster that Dillon is holding. Dillon morphs. Tenaya 15 and Black Ranger battle. Tenaya 15 fires at Black Ranger. Black Ranger uses his shield to protect himself, but he is still thrown by the blast. Tenaya 15 is ready to fire at Black Ranger, but suddenly stops and walks away. Black Ranger was going to use the blaster on Tenaya 15. The blaster has the control key, which Dr. K worked on. The blaster would have allowed Black Ranger to break the mind control on Tenaya 15. But the rest of the Rangers are having a difficult time against the attack bot. Tenaya 15 never looks back as she walks away from Black Ranger. Black Ranger uses the blaster on the attack bot. Eventually the Rangers destroy the attack bot. Tenaya 15 was inside the city of Corinth. She stay hidden and watch several city guards patrol an area of buildings that was fence in with barb wired on the top. Tenaya 15 process the information as she watched. A delivery truck pulled up. A city guard waved at him to stop and then walked up to the truck. City Guard: ID. The driver handed him a disc which the city guard scanned. City Guard: Open the gate. The gates opened and the delivery trucked pulled through. Tenaya 15 headed back to Venjix's palace. Tenaya 15 walked in Venjix's chamber. General Crunch and Kilobyte were there. Tenaya 15: This mission is going to be more difficult than we thought. Tenaya 15 was a little taken aback when she saw that Venjix was in a new body. Tenaya 15 recovered quickly. Tenaya 15: Master Venjix. Tenaya 15 lowered her head in a bow. Later, Tenaya 15 entered Corinth once more and headed to Fresno Bob's headquarters. Fresno Bob was in his office with a couple of his men. Fresno Bob was not happy. Fresno Bob: One more word out of you and...Tenaya 15: And you'll what? Fresno Bob: You! Tenaya 15 started to walk towards Fresno Bob and his men grabbed a hold of her. Fresno Bob waved them away. Fresno Bob: It's okay. Fresno Bob's step to just outside the office. Tenaya 15 walked over and sat down in front of Fresno Bob's desk. Fresno Bob sat down as well. Fresno Bob: You got some nerve lady. You better have a good reason for barging into my office or I'm personally going to make you regret it. Tenaya 15: I suggest we pull our resources. You control the truck drivers, correct? Fresno Bob: Truck drivers? Yeah. So what? Tenaya 15: I have a job for you. Fresno Bob: So tell me, why should I help you? Tenaya 15: Because, in return, I'll give you what you really want. Ziggy Grover. Later, Tenaya 15 stayed hidden as Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon battle Kilobyte in the city. Kilobyte had battle them easily and they were all knocked to the ground. Kilobyte began to approach Ziggy. Ziggy: Okay wait! No! Don't make any rash decisions okay. Think this through. Think it through! I'm not really worth beating up and then...no! Kilobyte yanked Ziggy up. Kilobyte: This is actually becoming a bit boring. Scott: Okay, then lets spice things up a little bit. Scott, Gem, Gemma, Summer, Dillon, and Flynn morphed. Kilobyte tossed Ziggy to the ground. The six Rangers battle Kilobyte. Kilobyte battles them easily. Ziggy morphs. Green Ranger joins in the battle. The Rangers have a difficult time against Kilobyte. Kilobyte uses his sword and strikes the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers hit the ground and demorph. Kilobyte walks away. Ziggy starts to get up when Tenaya 15 grabs him from behind. Tenaya 15 covers his mouth and drags him away. Tenaya 15 leads the way as the Grinders hold tight onto Ziggy. Ziggy asks Tenaya 15 why her family is so high strung. Ziggy tells Tenaya 15 that he is not scare of Venjix. Tenaya 15 pauses and tells him that is okay as she is taking him to Fresno Bob. Ziggy is now scare. Tenaya 15 takes Ziggy to the racetrack. A limo pulls up and Fresno Bob steps out. Fresno Bob tells Ziggy hello. Tenaya 15 tells Fresno Bob she will give him the runt once he turns over the briefcase. Ziggy doesn't appreciate the runt comment. Fresno Bob tells Ziggy to forget about it as it will all be over soon. One of Fresno Bob's men gives the briefcase to a Grinder. The Grinder gives the briefcase to Tenaya 15. Tenaya 15 opens the briefcase and is very pleased. Fresno Bob now wants Ziggy. Tenaya 15 tells him she expected more form him and adds that Ziggy is too valuable to give to Fresno Bob. Tenaya 15 is ready to fire at Fresno Bob. Fresno Bob states you can't trust machines. Ziggy grabs his morpher from Tenaya 15 and yells at Fresno Bob and his men to get away. Ziggy morphs. Tenaya 15 battles Green Ranger easily. The Grinders have surrounded Fresno Bob and his men. Green Ranger breaks away from his battle with Tenaya 15 to battle the Grinders. Green Ranger yells at Fresno Bob and his men to get going and helps them reach their limo to take off. Tenaya 15 is not happy and battles Green Ranger once more. Green Ranger is in trouble when Silver Ranger arrives. Tenaya 15 battles the Silver Ranger and Green Ranger with ease. Tenaya 15 knocks the two Rangers to the ground. A Grinder walks up to her with the briefcase. Tenaya 15 walks away with the Grinder. Tenaya 15 enters Venjix's palace once more. Kilobyte had failed. Tenaya 15 tells Venjix all is not lost. Tenaya 15 gives the briefcase to Venjix. Venjix opens it and is very pleased. Venjix is ready to launch his final assault. Tenaya 15 was standing in her platform, with her eyes close and being recharged. Kilobyte was there working on a device with a Grinder to help him. Kilobyte: Tenaya 15, I'll need you to test my latest device. Tenaya 15's eyes snapped open and she stepped off her platform. But she didn't head over to Kilobyte, instead she walked over to Venjix, who had just entered with an attack bot. Tenaya 15: You called Master. Venjix: We're going to hit the Rangers where it hurts the most. The Generation 12 Energy Bot is capable of morphing their precious bio field. Kilobyte had overheard their conversation and walked over. Kilobyte: Wonderful idea Master. Weaken the Rangers before the final strike. When do we attack? Venjix: We attack now. You will stay here. Kilobyte: Me? Stay here? But I'm a warrior! Venjix: The best way to fight a human, is to be part human. Tenaya 15 will fight. Not you. Tenaya 15 gave a small nod of her head in agreement. Kilobyte: Tenaya! But she...Tenaya 15: It's unwise to argue with Venjix. Venjix: Come. Tenaya 15 and the attack bot walked out with Venjix. General Crunch joined them, along with numerous Grinders. They entered the city with no problem. Soon the Power Rangers arrived. Tenaya 15: Here they come. Red Ranger: Stop right there. General Crunch: Don't worry Master. He always says that. Venjix: Rangers, you have foiled me for far too long. Red Ranger: Venjix?! Green Ranger: No way. Black Ranger: You might have a new body, but you're still going down. Venjix: Foolish Rangers. Both groups race forward. Tenaya 15 battled Silver Ranger and Gold Ranger. Green Ranger and Black Ranger battle the Grinders. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger battled General Crunch. After destroying several Grinders, Black Ranger and Green Ranger faced down Venjix and Energy Bot. The two Rangers were knocked to the ground by Energy Bot using their weapons' energy against them. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger tried to battle Energy Bot and also ended up on the ground. The Rangers from the RPM Road Blaster and Cloud Hatchet and fire them. Energy Bot jumps in front of Venjix, catches the energy, swallow it and fires it back at the Rangers. The Rangers hit the ground once more and demorph. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Summer, and Dillon have no choice but to retreat. In a subsequent battle, the Rangers would destroy Energy Bot. Another attack bot is made. General Crunch admire it and Kilobyte is working on the device when Tenaya 15 and Venjix walk up to Kilobyte. Venjix asks about the device. Kilobyte reports that it is going well, but would like to test it with Tenaya 15. Tenaya 15 and Venjix have already walked away. Venjix talks to Tenaya 15 about the upcoming attack. Kilobyte decides he needs to prove himself and activates one of the hybrids - Corporal Hicks. Corporal Hicks was suppose to destroy Colonel Truman, but was stopped by Scott. Venjix is furious with Kilobyte when he finds out what he did. Kilobyte explains that he was trying to get rid of Colonel Truman for him. Venjix doesn't care. Venjix knocks Kilobyte to the floor and tells him to get out. Venjix is ready to launch his attack. General Crunch heads out with the latest attack bot. Tenaya 15 grabs the briefcase which contains the device and is about to leave when Venjix calls her back. Venjix tells Tenaya 15 that Kilobyte has a lot of flaws. Tenaya 15 agrees. Venjix wants Kilobyte destroyed after they take over Corinth. Tenaya 15 tells him as he wishes and walks out. Tenaya 15 enters Corinth and takes out a city guard easily. Tenaya 15 sets up the device and sets up the timer. Tenaya 15 grins as she looks at the city and then walks away. Category:Villains